This invention pertains to disposable waste containment articles, and more particularly to articles providing containment and absorbency of waste matter while being useful as a swimsuit garment.
Currently, disposable waste containment articles find widespread use in the areas of adult care, infant care, and child care, and have generally replaced reusable cloth articles. Disposable diapers, for example, have met a particular need and have become very popular. Disposable training pants have also met a particular need and have become popular. However, once a child desires to travel to a swimming-pool or beach, the child requires a waste containment garment for possible “accidents” during such travel.
Although it is desired by the parent that the child not have an accident while wearing a swimsuit garment, accidents will occur and, during those times containment and limited absorbency is required. In addition, through the use of increased amounts of superabsorbents in disposable diapers and training pants, greatly enhanced absorbent capacities and leakage performance have been achieved under normal usage conditions. However, when infants and toddlers swim, the superabsorbent material (SAM) causes the diaper/pant to absorb water to its maximum capacity, therefore swelling to proportions typically not seen in normal use. The diaper/pant sags, becomes uncomfortable and heavy and does not fit under children's swimsuits. In some cases, the diaper/pant actually bursts, leaving globules of superabsorbent to litter the poolside or beach, or become clogged in pool filters. This also releases fecal matter contained in the diaper/pant. It is not uncommon for public pools to ban superabsorbent-containing diapers. However, the urine containment needs of children before they enter the water and the BM containment required in the water suggest that a containment garment is needed.